Where Will You Go
by scarlet700
Summary: "Why won't you leave me alone?" "Orochimaru! Where... w... why?" Anko asks as she is in pain. She NEEDS him now more than ever!


_**Author's note: If it's one thing I hate most in the world is when people add to favs but don't bother to review! I mean seriously, if you have the time to read it then you have the time to review! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Where Will You Go**_

_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you long to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

The night was cold as the wind howled through the city. Everyone in their right minds would be sleeping, but a certain purple-haired kunoichi couldn't find any sleep. It seemed to be avoiding her these days. Anko sat on her window sill holding a photo that she held dear to her heart while her thoughts trailed to her former sensei. She wondered often about him. There were many things she didn't know about him and she couldn't help but wonder what type of person he really was. There were so many times when she would walk into his room and he would be crying as he gazed out the window. She dared not ask him about it though, because she knew that emotions was one thing he didn't appreciate.

She wondered how many times had he cried alone?

How many times was he left alone?

How many loved one had he lost?

What cause him to be the person he is today?

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

Wiping away the tears in her eyes she thought of where he was. Where could he have gone? She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. He was all alone with that Kabuto brat, someone who she knew would never help him the way he needed help. Her sensei needed comfort to save him from everything, because you can never escape your past; no matter how hard you try.

She didn't mention him anywhere in the village. She didn't want to be judged by others. He was evil and she knew that, but she could have helped him. She could have been there for him.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality _

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone._

She remembered the stories she used to hear about him from the third Hokage. She had once asked him why Orochimaru was the way he was, but all he could say was that Orochimaru had to live with himself, he had to take care of himself, and raise himself. He was left alone so many times that the third doubted if he knew anything like a home. He ran away from the reality, the pain he felt inside, he didn't want to feel it anymore. He hid his cries from everyone not wanting to be called weak, but after all the trouble he went through, Anko knew that HE was only left alone.

_But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

Anko shut the window still holding the picture. She was all alone and she knew that he didn't want to escape from his past. He remembered it very clearly, drawing his hatred from it. It was what fueled his need to destroy Konoha and to become the most powerful ninja in all time.

She had looked up to him so much, she had wanted to be like him in every single way and now that still hasn't changed. She wanted to be the best ninja, she wanted to excel in everything she did, but most of all she wanted his arms around her, telling her how magnificent she was. She knew that he was afraid of showing emotions, but he did when they were alone. She would always hold those memories close to her heart.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

_Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape _

Anko threw the photo to the other side of the rooming screaming, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

She felt the sobs coming out of her mouth and felt the way her body was shivering. She hated that she felt this vulnerable and that she worried about him. She hated that he was in her thoughts and that she was practically a traitor for still caring about him.

She picked the photo of Orochimaru and herself and placed it next her bed where it was meant to be. Rubbing her arms up and down she stalked over to the window, only feeling her sobs increase. She opened it and slammed her fists onto the window sill over and over again. Her hands were panging with pain, but she didn't care. Feeling anger and hurt build up inside her she couldn't help but scream, "Orochimaru! Where… w…why?"

She hated most of all that she loved him.

_**Author's note: I hope you guys liked it… I know it was sad and sort of depressing. PLEASE review! Because if I see an added to favs without a review I think I am going to go INSANE.**_

_**DON'T do that to me! How else am I going to write more if I'm insane?**_


End file.
